


Snooping

by Synnie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnie/pseuds/Synnie
Summary: It's Christmas time and Victor is left alone while Yuuri goes shopping.





	Snooping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TomiTransylvania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomiTransylvania/gifts).



> I didn't get to see my best friend for the holidays, so I wrote this for her until I can see her to give her presents. 
> 
> I enjoyed YOI but I'm not really in the fandom so writing this was a fun challenge.

Victor sat cross legged in front of a large fir tree that graced the corner of the living room. Lights twinkled amidst the branches and made the garland sparkle all the more.

  
This was his and Yuuri’s tree and it was beautiful. They had picked it out together at Victor’s insistence, but he suspected Yuuri loved it even more than he did. The other man was always coming home with a decoration for it. The branches were nearly completely full now and he couldn't help but wonder what they’d do next year if they had too many baubles. Maybe they’d just get a second tree.

  
He told that idea to Makkachin who wiggled and barked in response. Victor laughed and kissed his dog’s muzzle before turning his attention to the presents stashed at the bottom of the tree.

  
They were all for Yuuri and Victor was pleased with how many things he had found for him. He knew there wasn't any gifts under the tree with tags saying “To: Victor” with a heart in the i like Yuuri always signed gift tags. It bothered him. A lot. He glared at a black metal box beside the tree and gave it a kick while sulking.

  
Victor used to have presents under the tree but one morning Yuuri came into the living room to find the blonde trying to peer through a corner of wrapping paper to see what he was getting.

  
Yuuri had yelled his name and Victor dropped the gift with a yelp. He hadn’t gotten to see what it was but based on squishiness and the slight bounce when he dropped it made him think it was socks. The red face and glare from Yuuri told him he was right when he asked.

  
From that morning on, Victor was stuck looking at a portable safe knowing his presents were inside of it and he couldn't even look at them. Yuuri was torturing him slowly and painfully. This is how he was going to die. Curiousity was overwhelming him and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last under such extreme and horrible conditions.

  
He heard the doorknob and skittered away from the safe, even though he had been behaving this time. When he had guessed the socks, he had to give the present away without even getting to experience the joy of opening it. He didn't want Yuuri to take away another gift.

  
Makkachin ran to the door barking excitedly.

  
“Victor? I'm home!”

  
The mentioned one's face lit up even though he had known who it was. He got up and ran to the door, catching his husband up in twirl. He kissed him softly as he lowered him back to the floor.

  
“What was that for?” Despite having been married for six months, Yuuri still blushed lightly when Victor was happy to see him or kissed him. He was doing it then and Victor couldn't resist brushing his thumb across the pink cheekbones.

  
“I'm allowed to miss you, you know.”

  
Unable to help himself, Yuuri rubbed their noses together affectionately. “I missed you too. But I was present shopping for you so you couldn't be there.”

  
Victor frowned and looked around. “But there's nothing here.”

  
“I know,” Yuuri looked disappointed. “Santa was there, so I stopped in to see him and he told me you've been more naughty this year than I thought. He told me to return all the things I had bought for you today, so I did.”

  
Victor's eyes got wider the more Yuuri spoke. He started shaking his head frantically while stammering. “No! Yuuri I haven't been that bad! I promise!”

  
He looked about to cry and Yuuri couldn't keep up the pretence any longer. He burst out laughing.

  
“I dropped the gifts off at Yuri’s before coming home.”

  
“Yuuuuriiii,” Victor whined, having totally believed him.

  
“You wouldn't be so upset if you weren't rotten. If you behaved, you would know you had nothing to worry about,” Yuuri pointed out as he adjusted his glasses.

  
Victor's mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of a comeback. Yuuri moved passed him to the living room and their tree. He checked the safe for any signs of tampering, much to Victor's dismay.

  
Yuuri found a spot on the floor and laid down, gazing up at the twinkling lights. Suddenly Victor's face blocked his view. If he was honest though, this sight was much better. He smiled up at his husband and was rewarded with an upside down kiss.

  
They held the kiss for a moment, not deepening it but not wanting to end it either. Slowly Victor pulled back just enough to gaze at him tenderly. He lowered his head again for another kiss and this time Yuuri’s hands moved up and into soft pale locks.

  
Victor shifted his body around so he was on top of his love and facing the same direction. Yuuri swiped his tongue along Victor's bottom lip, who darted his tongue out in response. They fought for moment, Yuuri trying to wrap their tongues around each other's and Victor trying to capture Yuuri's between his lips.

  
Victor won and Yuuri moaned as his tongue was sucked on as though it were his cock. Pressing more of his body down on top of him, Victor rolled their hips together. His actions broke their kiss as Yuuri's head tipped back with a gasp.

  
Unable to resist the sight before him, the gray haired man’s tongue darted out and kicked up the exposed neck. Yuuri moaned, the front of his pants getting tighter as Victor's teeth nipped gently along his neck and his slightly exposed collarbone.

  
Victor licked behind his ear and Yuuri jerked. It was the one thing he couldn't handle and the second Victor did it, his hands would be clawing as his clothes then Victor's in an attempt to get them both naked, no matter where they were.

  
It definitely caused some awkward situations in the past, but under the twinkling of the tree's lights, it didn't matter if Yuuri couldn't contain himself.

  
His sweater and shirt where flung a few feet away and with hands trembling with anticipation, he managed to add Victor's to the pile.

  
Victor's mouth covered his again as their hands travelled over chests and backs. His lips moved away from his lips and down his neck. Yuuri's breath caught in his throat as Victor’s teeth captured little bits of skin.

  
Blunt nails raked down the Russian’s back as those teeth moved down to scrape across Yuuri's nipple. Yuuri's fingers clutched at gray locks and tugged.

  
Victor's mouth kept travelling further and further down until he reached a belt buckle. With his eyes on Yuuri's face already flushed, he undid the belt before tugging pants and boxer briefs off at the same time.

  
He took in the sight before him but he was taking too long for Yuuri's liking. Yuuri wrapped his hand around himself and slowly started stroking, slicking his length with the precum already beading from the tip.

  
Victor lowered his head and quickly licked the gathering precum before Yuuri could use it as lubrication.

  
Yuuri gasped and his hips raised. He needed closer to Victor's mouth but Victor pulled away with a smirk on his face. He loved teasing his husband.

  
Yuuri didn't love it though. It was agony. Nothing could get him going like the other skater could, but Victor loved edging him, getting him close to cumming and then backing off, and getting him close again and backing off.

  
He didn't want that today. He just wanted Victor to give him what he wanted.

  
“Please, Victor,” Yuuri moaned. His hand moved from his own length to rubbing the front of Victor's pants.

  
As much as he loved torturing Yuuri with pleasure, once the other man started begging, Victor would cave.

  
Sure enough, Victor leapt to his feet like a fire was lit under him. He hurried to an end table where he kept lube in a drawer, even though Yuuri had told him before not to keep it there because it traumatized guests that look for tv remotes. On his way back to the floor in front of the tree, he tugged his sweatpants off and left them where they fell.

  
His knelt between Yuuri's legs and squirted some oil onto his fingers. Yuuri held the back of his own thighs, keeping himself spread for his husband.

  
“Yuuri.” Victor's voice was breathy as he took in the view.

  
“Hurry up. This is embarrassing,” Yuuri blushed.

  
Victor chuckled and pressed his finger to Yuuri's hole, rubbing small circles before pressing his index finger slowly in.

  
Yuuri melted as Victor's finger moved inside him. He couldn't hold back his moans and as his body adjusted, he couldn't hold back the movement of his hips either.

  
As his muscles relaxed, Victor slipped a second finger inside. He stretched him wider and wider before removing his fingers entirely. He squirted a little more oil onto his hand and stroked his length, covering it well before lining up.

  
Yuuri pulled Victor down for a kiss as the older man’s cock slowly entered him. Neither one moved as they shared kiss after kiss. When Yuuri had relaxed enough that Victor's cock wasn't in a vice grip, he slowly started moving.

  
Back arching off the floor, Yuuri moaned loud and met every slow thrust. Their lips met again, kisses shorter as Yuuri kept breaking them to let out moans as Victor would brush against his spot.

  
“Victor,” he cried out as he met each thrust more desperately. “More!”

  
Unable to deny him, Victor quickened his pace and made each thrust deeper.

  
“Fuck! Yes!”

  
Propping himself up on one hand, Victor wrapped his hand around his lover's cock and started stroking in time with his thrusts.

  
Yuuri clenched around him, dragging a delicious moan out of Victor. His reward was harder thrusts, these aimed directly at his spot.

  
“If you keep - oh fuck.” Unable to finish his train of thought, Yuuri moaned louder and bucked his hips.

  
Victor kept thrusting and stroking him. His movements became more erratic and he began losing rhythm as he got closer to his release.

  
Yuuri's body began shaking and he came hard, shooting up and across Victor's chest. Victor moaned as Yuuri clenched tighter and he chaser his own release, slamming in a few more times before cumming hard inside him.

  
The room fell silent other than their panting as they tried to get their breathing under control. Victor slowly pulled out of him and and laid beside him on the cool floor.

  
“That was so good,” Yuuri panted, body still thrumming.

  
Victor beamed and propped himself up on an elbow to look over at his husband. He couldn't resist replying with a hopeful, “good enough for me to get a present early?”


End file.
